The retina core will fill three scientific needs: 1) Provision of unique equipment and expertise in specialized protocols not available in the laboratories of individual investigators. Examples are the EM, fundus angiography, 3D imaging, retinal electrophysiology;2) Undertaking procedures that various NYPD-PRC investigators require only periodically but are nonetheless essential for their work. Methods that are used infrequently in an individual laboratory are not only handled inefficiently but generate low quality data. In a core lab, such work is done daily, and, we believe, with better consistency and quality. Examples are ERG recording, and EM;and 3) Performing services that are formulaic and time-consuming yet vital to research projects. Removing these routine activities from the investigative staff reduces their fatigue;maximizes their time for intellectually or technically demanding work;and importantly saves time and money. A good example of this is the histology services. Their choice specifically reflects the considerable strength the SEI has in molecular, cellular biology of ocular disease and development as well as very solid presence in cortical and visual processing. The services offered by the NYPD-PRC Cores will be reviewed every six months to ensure that they are cost-effective and state-of-the-art. And importantly are serving the needs of the investigative staff. These needs are expected to evolve over time and with the addition of other funded projects. Thus, we will set in place plans to develop additional shared core facilities. Of particular interest to our membership is the development of a clinical or translation core that will facilitate bench to bedside therapeutics. In order to achieve this, the NYPD-PRC will partner with another of the SUNY REACH initiatives - the Clinical Trial and Translation project headed up by Dr. Nachman (SUNY Stony Brook);Dr. Aranda is a member of their steering committee. This effort is particularly focused on participation in pharmaceutical trials. However, within the Brooklyn Neonatal network we have a complementary expertise and strength in clinical studies. Our patient base (39,000 births per year and 11 NICUs) represents a unique and valuable resource is assessing ocular disease in the new born as well as evaluating best practices. Thus, our future goal is to develop this expertise into a core that will support funded research in this area.